Never Have I Ever
by Hairspray Queen123
Summary: After a rough case the gang decides to go to the Old Haunt. The evening doesn't go by as expected as they decide to play some drinking games (so obviously there will be a lot of alcohol involved :p). Set in season 4 (Espo and Lanie broke up and Castle and Beckett aren't a couple). The rating is now changed to M!
1. The End of The Case

**_Authors note: This is my first fanfic that will not be a oneshot. I don't really know how long it's gonna be. Thanks for reading it! If you like it or you have some remarks, please review! If you see a spelling or grammar error (or another kind of error) don't hesitate to correct me, English is not my native language.:)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

* * *

Finally this hell was over. After two long weeks they had caught the killer. This maniac had abducted three little boys, locked them up in his dark basement where they had to survive in primitive circumstances.

One of the three boys was found buried in Central Park, he died because of starvation. A jogger who was stretching against a tree accidently found his body. On his clothes were found DNA traces of the other boys.

The boys were in the database for missing people. They had suddenly disappeared when they walked home from school. That was how the 12th suspected that the murderer of the boy was a child abductor. Abduction is a federal affair so Beckett and her team were forced to work together with the FBI.

It was a hard case because they had no evidence pointing to the killer and they didn't know if the boys were alive. Everybody who was working this case was desperate for a lead. The uncertainty if the boys were alive was nerve-racking. That's why they decided to release some info of the case to the press.

There responded a lot of people and a two of them saw a man driving a white van with a little boy in it. They remembered it because the boy was acting strange, like he was drugged or something.

The two people were invited to the 12th to describe the driver of the van to a sketch artist. In both of the cases the driver wore a hoodie and sunglasses and his face was covered by a scarf, so he wasn't really recognizable. They were also asked to describe the boy who was sitting on the passenger seat to the sketch artist. Both times it appeared to be one of the missing boys.

The two places where the van was spotted were in the same area. So the kidnapper's hiding place was most likely located in that area.

Everybody in the 12th and the FBI people were motivated again after this new lead. But the hope didn't stay long; after a few days they hit a dead end again.

Two days later there was finally a new lead: one of the kidnapped boys had been able to call his mom with the cellphone of the kidnapper. They now knew that the two boys were alive and his mother had been able to record the call with her cellphone.

The recording was inserted in the FBI database and not long after that the FBI could find out to location the boy had called from by distinguishing the background noises. Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Castle and a few FBI agents went to the place and forced their way into the guy's house and arrested him. It went smoothly because the guy didn't expect anything, he didn't even know that one of the boys had been able to call his mom with his cell phone.

Ryan found the two boys locked up in the dark basement. They were scarily thin, but they were alive. After a check-out by a doctor to gather evidence and to see if they were okay, the boys could return save to their parents.

Everybody in the 12th was so relieved that this case was solved. The kidnapper even confessed. He would surely go many years to jail with all the evidence they had gathered against him.

The FBI people returned home and so did most of the people of the 12th. Except Beckett and her team. They had other plans…

* * *

"Hey guys, I don't feel like going home right now. I want to move my thoughts to something else. What do you guys say to an evening in the Old Haunt. First round is on me," Castle said with a smile.

"Yeah bro, why not. I'm always in for free drinks," Espo replied.

"Okay, why not, but can Jenny come too? I kind of have neglected her the last few days…" Ryan answered him with a faint smile.

"Sure, why not," Castle replied. "And Lanie can come too," he said with a smirk, looking at Esposito.

"Very funny bro," he said seriously. "But I think I'm not the person to ask her. And I think she won't join us if Beckett doesn't."

"Good point. I'll ask her. Where is she anyway? I bet she won't be able to say no to me and my charms," Castle remarked with a grin on his face.

"Who won't be able to say no to you and your charms?" Beckett, who had just returned from the ladies room, asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uuuhm… You…" he said hesitantly. "Care to join us for a drink at the Old Haunt?"

Espo glared at Ryan with a grin and mouthed "uh oh" to his partner. They both stared intently at Beckett, curious what her reaction would be.

Both of them were surprised when they heard Beckett say: "Sure, why not."

"If the boys are coming too of course," she added quickly. She was starting to doubt if it was such a good idea to agree to Castle's suggestion, but then decided that it couldn't hurt. The boys, Lanie and Jenny were coming too and she thought that he wouldn't really try anything if they were there too.

"Yeah, and Jenny is coming too. Would you mind texting Lanie to ask if she would join us? Espo is too much of a chicken to ask it," Castle grinned.

Esposito threw Castle an angry glare.

"Sure Castle," she replied.

After they texted them, Lanie and Jenny agreed to go straight to the Old Haunt and wait there for them to arrive.

15 minutes later Beckett, Castle and the boys arrived at the Old Haunt and went straight inside to greet Lanie and Jenny.

"I think you promised us something bro," Esposito remarked.

"Slip into a booth and I will get some drinks," Castle said cheerfully.

He went to the bar to and asked the barman for shots of tequila. When he returned, the only free spot in the booth was next to Beckett. He placed the shots on the table and slipped next to Beckett.

"I thought we could use some tequila to get in the mood. It really helps to loosen up," he said playfully, glaring intently at Beckett.

Beckett couldn't help and tried to suppress the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. She immediately understood that he was referring to: the infamous page 105 of Heat Wave.

Castle couldn't withhold the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Let's play a game," he said dangerously. "Does someone knows a drinking game?"

"Yes, I do," Lanie replied with a smug smile. "It's called 'Never have I ever'.

One person says: 'Never have I ever…' let's say, peed in a place that is not a toilet. If you have done it already, you have to drink a gulp."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Jenny exclaimed.

Everybody gave Ryan's wife strange looks.

"What," she said. "I don't really know you guys so well and this is a good way to get to know you a little better," she smiled.

"I don't know…" Beckett said hesitantly.

"You have no excuse chica, we have the day off tomorrow so you can drink all you want," Espo remarked with a grin tugging his face. He knew that it wasn't the alcohol that was scaring Beckett. He knew how she liked her privacy, but he decided to hold his tongue about that.

"Okay then. But just don't make it too dirty," she stated.

"Yes!" Lanie bursted out in her thoughts. Kate who participated this game was exactly what she wanted. She couldn't stand the dance that she and Castle were doing now for four years already. It was time that finally they got together. If they weren't together already, because Kate was acting strange lately and Lanie was going to found out what exactly it was that she wasn't telling her…

* * *

**I don't know when I'm gonna update this story... I have to work most of the time and if I have some spare time I have to work on my bachelor paper (actually it's a website :p).**

**So I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible.:)**


	2. Let the Game Begin

_**Authors note: Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story!:D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… (:p)_

_Beckett, Castle and the boys solved a hard case of a man who abducted little boys. Castle didn't feel like going home, so he invited Beckett, the boys, Lanie and Jenny for a drink in the Old Haunt. Castle ordered tequila shots and Lanie knew a drinking game that they could play: 'Never Have I Ever'. She suggested it with an ulterior motive: she wanted to get Beckett and Castle to get together, if they weren't already together because Beckett was acting strange lately. Lanie wanted to find out what Beckett wasn't telling her. Beckett hesitated at first but then decided to join the game, only if they wouldn't make it too dirty._

* * *

"Okay, who will ask the first question?" Castle asked, his eyes wandering on his friends.

"I will," Lanie said lightly. "I suggest we start with rather innocent statements so we can build up to more daring things," she said with a grin and added a saucy wink to it. "_And so Kate won't suspect what I'm up to," _she thought by herself.

"_Oh god, what have I agreed to," _Kate thought to herself. She knew there were some obvious things she wasn't ready to admit to her friends, and especially not Castle. Like the fact that she really, really liked him... Even… loved him.

She had only admitted that fact a few weeks ago to herself and a few days later to doctor Burke. She knew Lanie suspected that she finally admitted it to herself, but she hoped that her friend was smart enough to not dig up the fact, though not when everybody would remember it.

Maybe she could make her friends drunk as quickly as possible so they wouldn't remember all the embarrassing things that would surely– she knew her best friend well enough – show up at some stage.

"Here we go. Never have I ever… had a fake ID," Lanie said with a smile.

Esposito, Castle and Beckett took a gulp.

"Yeah, when I was a 16 years I hung out a lot on the streets with my friends. I was the one who looked the eldest so I got a fake ID to buy some booze," Esposito explained.

They all looked at Castle now.

"Mother wanted me sometimes to buy her a bottle of liquor. But I couldn't do that because I was only 20," he told them.

"And why did you have a fake ID, Kate?" Lanie asked with a smirk.

"I was 19 and I had a wild child phase. My grunge rocker boyfriend and I often bought some booze and got wasted in the public park. I guess it was some kind of way to forget things," she said softly.

"Next statement," said Esposito quickly, who sat next to Lanie. He knew Beckett was thinking about her mom's death and he wanted her to not think about it for a bit.

"This is a nice one. Never have I ever… been caught by a cop doing something illegal," he smirked.

Lanie and Castle were the only one who drank.

"Stop staring you guys. It was a few years ago. Me and some guy were getting it on in the guy's car, it was parked beside the road. Suddenly we heard someone knock at the window, it was an angry looking cop. I've never got dressed THAT quickly in my entire life", Lanie grinned.

"Indecent exposure. Nice one Lanie," Ryan smirked.

"We all know your story with the police horse Castle, no need to bring up that story, don't wanna see those images before my eyes again," he smirked.

Castle pouted.

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever… gotten a tattoo." Ryan looked immediately at Jenny with a grin on his face.

She, Beckett and Esposito gulped down some of the sweet liquor.

"Tell us Jenny," Lanie said. "I didn't expect you to have a tattoo."

"It isn't that big, it's a little butterfly on my hip."

"Com'on, show us girl!" Lanie exclaimed enthousiastically.

"Uhm, okay," Jenny replied hesitantly. She got up and shoved the edge of her pants a little bit down. Everybody could now see the little pink butterfly that appeared.

"I think it's adorable," Ryan said and he pushed his lips onto the butterfly.

"Ewww, guys, get a room," Esposito shrieked.

Ryan and Jenny ignored him and looked at each other with a dopey grin on their face.

"My tattoo is just a tattoo on my arm from the time I joined the army," Esposito told them. "Nothing special."

"And you Beckett, where is your tattoo? On your ass? Your chest? Or… your…" Beckett shot Castle an angry look before he could finish his sentence.

"It's on the inside of my thigh," she told her friends. "It's a flower."

"Can I see it?" Castle asked enthusiastically.

"You wish Castle," she replied with a smirk.

"But Beckeeett," he whined.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy tonight Castle," she answered with a mischievous smile. She only had two gulps of tequila but already felt the effect of the alcohol. _"I have to start drinking smaller sips of tequila," she thought. "Otherwise things will get out of hand." _

"Jenny, it's your turn honey," Ryan said while he looked at his wife with an affectionate smile.

"This one is more for the girls. Never have I ever… acted out sex scenes with Barbie and Ken."

All three of the girls took a sip of their drink.

"Do other action figures also count?" Castle asked coyly.

"Bro, tell me that's a joke," Esposito stated.

Castle shook his head.

"Okay writer-boy, what action figures are we talking about?" Lanie asked with a smirk.

"Euhm… catwoman and batman," he replied shyly.

"Wait a minute," Beckett said while she furrowed her brow. "Didn't I tell you…" she swallowed the last part of the sentence.

A blush was creeping up Castle's cheeks.

"Tell you what?" Lanie asked with piercing eyes pointed at Beckett.

"Never mind," Beckett replied quickly.

"We aren't done talking about this girl, but I'll leave it for now," Lanie stated threateningly.

"It's my turn," Castle exclaimed. He was glad that he could change the subject that way. It was bad enough that Beckett understood that he imagined the batman action figure as himself and the catwoman figure as her because they once talked about which superhero they wanted to be.

"Let's see… Never have I ever… lied about sexual preference to avoid a date.

Lanie and Beckett glared at each other and then both took quickly a sip.

Castle had not missed the look that the two grilfriends had shared.

"Com'on girls, what are you not telling us," Castle said with a smirk.

"Uhm, okay, Lanie and I were in a night club," Beckett started telling her friends. "And two creepy guys were bothering us."

"Girl, that one guy was obviously interested in you. The other guy just kept talking to me to help out his friend. No wonder he was interested in you, you wore that tiny little dress with a neckline that plunges almost till your navel," Lanie smirked.

Beckett shot Lanie a 'shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you' glare. Lanie immediately stopped talking.

"Like I was saying," Beckett continued her story a little irritated, "the guys were interested in us. They kept talking to us and when we went to the dance floor, they became a little touchy. Lanie pulled me apart and we agreed that the only way that they would stop bothering us, was to say that we were a couple."

"We told them but they didn't believe us."

"So then I kissed Kate to convince them."

Castle was listening intently with his mouth slightly open.

"Castle, bro, close your mouth, you're drooling," Esposito said with a smirk.

He closed his mouth immediately.

"Sooo... was it a real kiss? I mean… was there any tongue involved?" Castle asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course it was writer-boy, those creeps wouldn't have believed us with a simple kiss," Lanie exclaimed.

"That – is –so – amazingly – hot! Can you do it again, puhleeeaaaaase?" he begged.

"Castle, this isn't a game of truth or dare, so, no," Kate replied quickly, while trying to hold in a grin.

"It's my turn. Never have I ever… worn clothes to hide a hickey." She had seen all her friends yet with a scarf or something else to hide a hickey, except Jenny of course. So she knew that everybody would have to drink.

And so did they, they all took a sip of their drinks. Then she saw that Espo, Castle and Lanie had no tequila anymore.

"Okay guys, I think we need a refill," Beckett glared playfully. "The next round is on me."

She went to the bar and returned with a lot of tequila shots.

"Okay guys, what'd you say to a little change of the rules of the game…" Lanie said secretly. "Let's say, we quit having a turn to say a statement. If you know a sappy one, just share it."

"And when you have to drink, you drink a whole shot, and not a little sip," she remarked, looking with a devilish grin at Beckett.

"_Crap," _Beckett thought. _"There's no way I'm going back home sober like this._"

"Let's do it!" Castle exclaimed. Of course he was happy with the change of the rules of the game. In the last hour he had discovered more about Beckett than he had in the last year.

"_This is gonna be a looooong night," _Beckett thought with a sigh.

"_Let's go to stage two of my plan," _Lanie thought, a smirk tugging her lips.

* * *

**I will try to write another chapter as quickly as possible. I will try to write it today but I can't promise you that guys.**

**It will probably be in a few days because I have to work the next few days.:(**

**If you have any remarks about my story, just review!:) **


	3. The Games Spices Up

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading my story! This chapter is a bit dirtier than the previous one, but it isn't M-rated yet (I think :p). I hope you enjoy it!:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… _

_The gang started playing the game. They learned some things from each other like: Beckett had a fake ID to buy some booze to get wasted with her grunge rocker boyfriend, Lanie got once caught by a cop while she was getting it on in a car with some guy, Jenny has a tattoo on her hip and Beckett on the inside of her thigh, Castle has acted out sex scenes with the action figures batman and catwoman and Beckett and Lanie once made out in a night club to let some creepy guys believe that they were a couple._

_The gang got a tequila refill and Lanie decided to change the rules of the game a bit so she could start stage two of her plan: they quit having a turn, if you know a good statement, just tell it. And when they have to drink, they have to drink a whole shot and not a little sip._

_Beckett worried a bit about the change of the rules of the game, she is convinced that she won't return home sober with this rules._

* * *

"Never have I ever… been in love to someone but didn't dare to admit it to that person," Lanie said daring. "I mean in your adult life, I don't think any of you have been in love when you were a child, but hey, everything's possible so I just add it to be sure."

Lanie, Eposito, Castle and Beckett drank their shot.

"_Wow, she still loves me!" _Esposito thought happily.

"Javi, get that damn smirk of your face. It's not you," Lanie said while she tried to suppress a smile.

Esposito wasn't the only one who was smirking, Castle had also a smirk at his face and he stared at Beckett.

She didn't dare to look at him and tried to suppress the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

Ryan saw that this was an uncomfortable moment for Beckett.

"Next statement," he said quickly. "Never have I ever… had a bedpartner who was too drunk to stay awake during sex."

Beckett was the only one who drank.

"Did writer-boy fell asleep on you girl?" Lanie asked with a grin.

"Shut up Lanie," Beckett replied, shooting an angry look towards Lanie.

Everybody now stared at Beckett.

She sighted. "Okay guys, it was Josh, and it happened more than one time. Can we move on to the next statement now?"

"_I knew that guy didn't deserve her. God Kate, why didn't you leave him sooner," _Castle thought.

Beckett kept staring at her hands that were positioned in her lap, so Lanie decided it was time for another statement.

"Never have I ever… cheated on my boyfriend/ girlfriend. In your mind counts too." Lanie said while she glared at Beckett with a devilish smirk.

Both Beckett and Castle drank.

"Okay, Castle first. Was it in your mind or in real life?" Lanie asked with a smirk.

"It was in my mind," he told his friends. "I have never cheated in real life and I would never do it."

"And who did you cheat with writer-boy?" Lanie asked with a smirk.

"Euhm… Beckett, did you cheat in real life life or in your mind?" Castle quickly put the focus on Beckett.

"Euhm, both…" she said hesitantly.

"Okay girl, I know you have never cheated on one of the guys from your past, so it must be recently. You cheated with writer-boy, didn't you?" Lanie smirked.

"Lanie, just shut up," Beckett said with a scared look.

"Girl, I'mma smack you! You tell me now what happened between you and writer-boy!"

"Okay then… It was when we were on a case. Espo and Ryan were abducted and Castle and I had to save them."

"Aha! I knew it was with writer-boy!" Lanie exclaimed.

"Lanie, just listen, it's less dramatic than you think," Beckett stated.

"So, like I was saying, we had to save Espo and Ryan. But there was a guard who was watching the door. So Castle and I decided to distract him by playing a drunken couple. And so we kissed… But that was it," she added quickly.

"Wow, how was it?" Lanie asked.

"It was awesome," Castle replied with a smirk on his face.

"Castle, just shut up!" Beckett hissed.

"Oh Kate, I know for sure you did like it. Don't think I didn't hear your little moan," he replied with a grin.

Beckett started blushing fiercely.

"Okay, I didn't not enjoy it," she said softly.

Castle couldn't hide the enormous smile that appeared on his face.

"_Oh god, what have I said," _Beckett thought by herself. _"That stupid alcohol, I never would've admitted that if I was sober…"_

"Euh, next statement," Beckett said quickly.

"I know another one," Jenny said with a smile.

"Never have I ever… watched porn"

She looked intently at Ryan who drank his shot.

Esposito, Castle and Beckett also drank.

"Kevin Ryan, when did you watch porn? Am I not good enough for you?" Jenny asked angrily.

"Euhm, it was before I knew you honey," he replied softly.

"Yeah, of course bro, of course," Esposito grinned.

Ryan threw Esposito an angry look.

"All guys watch porn," Esposito stated.

"Yeah, all guys," Lanie replied. "But Beckett isn't a guy."

She turned her gaze to Beckett.

"I uhm, it was accidentily," she said, while stumbling on her words.

"Girl, it is written all over your face that THAT is a lie," Lanie grinned.

"I like watching porn," Beckett muttered quickly.

"YOU DO WHAT!?" Castle exclaimed. "Oh god, that's so hot!"

Beckett blushed.

"_Damn, what is this with the blushing tonight, all those embarrassing revelations, and the alcohol isn't helping much,"_ Beckett thought. "_I hope the boys and Castle will have forgotten this when we have to go back to the precinct."_

"So… You're like a porn-expert or something?" Castle joked.

"Yeah sure Castle, you can always send me your home-made videos so I can review them," she replied seriously with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Castle nearly choked.

"Bathroom – have to take care of something," he brought out.

He rushed to the bathroom.

Beckett started giggling.

"Girl, you are on fire tonight," Lanie grinned.

"Oh Lanie, shut up," she replied, suppressing a smile.

"Okay, while we are waiting here while Castle is doing I-don't-wanna-know-what in the bathroom, I will go get us some drinks. 'Cause some of us are out of shots," Lanie said while glaring at Beckett.

A few minutes later Lanie returned and put the shots on their table.

Moments later Castle returned from the bathroom and sat down like nothing had happened.

"Ryan, you're okay man?" Castle asked.

Ryan who hadn't said anything in the last 10 minutes, just nodded.

"I think it's time we go home Kevin," Jenny said in a tone he just couldn't say no to.

"Okay honey," he replied softly. "See you in a few day guys."

Ryan and Jenny stood up and they left the bar.

When they were gone Castle grinned: "He's so whipped."

"Castle, shut up," Beckett said severely.

He held his tongue immediately.

"Looks like it's only the three of us," Esposito said, a grin tugging his lips.

"Now that the kids are gone, we can start the more dirty statements," Lanie said with a wicked grin.

"Here's the next one: never have I ever… had phone sex."

Castle drank a shot.

He looked at Beckett and then said with a smirk: "Beckett, I think you're forgetting something, you have to drink too," he said with a wicked grin.

She quickly drank a shot.

"Oh my god Kate!" Lanie exclaimed enthusiastically. "You had phone sex with writer-boy! Are you two a couple now or what!?"

"Um, no, we aren't."

"So why the two of you had phone sex?" Lanie asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It was a few weeks ago," Castle told his friends. "She called me after a rough case."

"I just needed to unwind a bit. So… I called Castle and our call got a bit out of hand," she told them while she blushed.

"You're blushing again chicka, so I guess it was very hot," Esposito said jokingly.

"You bet it was hot," Castle said. "I just have to think about it and…" He didn't finish his sentence and bit his knuckle instead.

"Castle!" Beckett exclaimed while she slapped his chest.

"Oh Detective, didn't knew you like it rough," he grinned. "That reminds me of another statement…"

"Never have I ever had a bed partner who wasn't kinkier in bed than me."

Both Beckett and Castle drank.

"I didn't see you for the kinky type bro," Esposito smirked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just like it," Castle said, shrugging. "But that doesn't mean I don't like it vanilla, I can enjoy the both."

"And what about you girl, you never told me anything about that," Lanie stated firmly.

"I can enjoy regular sex, but I also like to spice it up a bit," she said with a smirk.

"We should try it together sometimes Beckett, I'm sure you would enjoy it," Castle said with a wicked smile.

"In your dreams Castle," she replied with a smirk.

"In my dreams we have done that already numerous times," he replied with a devilish grin.

Beckett couldn't help it, but blushed again. She looked again at her hands that lied in her lap.

"_Apparently alcohol got me blushing,"_ she thought. _"And if I don't quit drinking, the alcohol will make me say a lot of things that I wouldn't say if I was sober. I got to stop it now, now I still can._

"Guys, I'm quitting this game, I'm going home," she stated.

"Oh no girl, you don't!" Lanie exclaimed.

"But I'm drinking way too much," Beckett pouted.

"Okay girl, I will change the rules of the game so you don't have to drink that much." "Go to the toilet, splash some water in your face and then I will explain the new rules of the games."

"Okay," Beckett sighed.

She got up and went a bit wobbly to the toilet.

When Beckett was in the ladies room, Lanie explained her plan.

"So here's how we're gonna do it. We just refill her glass when she doesn't look. Got it?"

Both Esposito and Castle nodded.

Kate returned from the bathroom, still a bit wobbly on her legs.

"The new rules of the game are that we don't use 'Never have I ever' anymore. Everybody asks a question to a person of choice. You just answer the question honestly," Lanie explained.

"Okay, Javi, you go first…"

* * *

**What will happen next? Exciting, isn't it?:p I will try to update as quickly as possible… Maybe tomorrow, but I doubt it. If you have a remark, just review!:)**


	4. The Admitting Starts

_**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I was on vacation in France… I hope you will like the new chapter! Enjoy!:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… _

_The answer to one of the statements implied that Beckett and Castle had feelings for each other and that Lanie and Esposito were still in love with each other. Beckett admitted that Josh was often too drunk to stay awake during sex and Beckett and Castle admitted their undercover kiss. Beckett and the guys admitted they watched porn and Jenny was mad that Ryan watched it. Castle had to go to the bathroom to take care of something after Beckett's admission. When he returned Jenny and Ryan told their friends that they went home._

_Beckett and Castle admitted that they had phone sex once after a hard case. They weren't a couple yet because the phone sex was just a sort of release for Beckett. Both Beckett and Castle like it kinky sometimes in the bedroom. Beckett started to feel the alcohol a lot so she decided to go home. Lanie convinced her to stay and to freshen up in the ladies room. When Beckett was gone for a minute, Lanie explained to Espo and Castle that they could refill Beckett's glass when she wasn't looking, that way she would become drunk._

_When Beckett arrived from the ladies room, Lanie explained the new rules of the game: they wouldn't use 'Never have I ever' anymore, but they would just ask a question to a person of choice. The person just answered the question honestly._

* * *

"Okay, here we go," Esposito said with a smile.

"Beckett, why do you wear killer heels to work?"

Lanie rolled her eyes. "That's your question?"

"Euh, yeah, I always wanted to know the answer to that question," he smirked.

"I just feel like I need to be a feminine without being dressed to overly sexy," she grinned.

"And it also gives me the feeling of power, authority, you see?"

"Oh, and it also accentuates my long legs," she giggled.

"That it surely does," Castle smirked.

Beckett couldn't suppress another salvo of giggles escaping her mouth.

"Castle, it's your turn," Lanie stated with a smirk.

"Okay then, Lanie, did you ever had sex on the work floor?" he grinned.

Lanie and Esposito shared a look and looked down while blushing furiously.

"I guess that's a yes," Beckett smirked.

"Okay okay girl, I admit, it was in the supply closet," she answered.

"Hah, I think it's pretty clear who your partner in crime was," Castle grinned.

"And then there was also that time that we…" Esposito added.

Lanie shot him a deadly glare so he kept quiet immediately.

"Next question," Lanie said quickly.

"Beckett, it's your turn," Castle stated.

"Uhm, okay, let me think for a second…" she answered him.

"Lanie, have you ever been walked in on by your parents?"

"Girl, you know I have. It was embarrassing enough at the moment, and now you want me to tell it to Castle and Javi."

"Com'on Lanie, tell us, you suggested to play this game, not me," Beckett giggled.

"_Damn,"_ Lanie thought. _"She still isn't drunk enough to not ask me such questions. Let's do something about that."_

"Okay, I will tell you guys. But first I will get us something to drink," she spoke.

"For me something without alcohol please," Beckett sighed.

"You got it girl, I will fetch you a glass of orange juice."

Lanie got up,went to the bar and ordered a few shots and two vodka-oranges.

She returned to the booth and placed the drinks on the table.

"He you go. Shots for us and orange juice for you Kate," she said with a plain face.

Beckett took a large gulp of her drink.

"It tastes weird," Beckett stated, one eyebrow raised.

"Euhm, yes, it's not regular orange juice, it was juice of oranges and something else, something exotic but I don't exactly know what," Lanie replied quickly.

"Yeah, that's must be it, something exotic," Beckett stated.

"You still have to answer the question Lanie," Esposito smirked.

"Fine, I was 19 and me and the guy I was with at that moment wanted to experiment a bit. So he went to a sex shop to buy some handcuffs and blindfolds and that kind of stuff. We waited till my parent went out of the house, they went to a dinner. So he had cuffed me to the bed and blindfolded me. Suddenly my parents appeared in my room. Apparently they returned home because they had forgotten something and they panicked when they couldn't find me. It was the most embarrassing moment in my life," she told them.

"I thought that the most embarrassing moment was when that cop caught you doing it in a car," Castle grinned.

"Shut up Castle," Lanie replied with a deadly glare.

"It's my turn to ask a question," she stated with a devilish smile tugging her lips.

"Castle, what would you like more at the moment, a one-night stand or a serious relationship."

"Definitely a serious relationship," he answered firmly while he shot a look at Beckett.

"Oh com'on Castle, you, the ladies' man. I bet you had already tons of one-night stands and I also bet that you didn't mind those," Beckett grinned.

"Nope, it has been…" He started counting on his fingers. "I don't know how many months, even more than a year since my last one-night-stand," he said honestly.

Beckett and Castle looked in each other's eyes for a moment. She was feeling a little drunk but she could still see the honesty in his eyes.

"Get a room guys," Esposito exclaimed.

And gone was the moment.

Lanie shot Esposito and angry look.

"What, it's my turn," he said. "Lanie, would you ever consider getting back together with an ex?"

"Yes," she stated firmly. "But I would not consider it with every ex. Like the handcuff guy, not with him, I'm still too embarrassed to see him back," she said, a faint smile tugging her lips.

A dozy smile appeared on Esposito's face.

"Javi, stop looking at me like that or I'mma smack you!" Lanie said firmly.

'Ow, I would like that chicka," he grinned.

"Just shut up," Lanie replied while she tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

"My turn," Castle spoke.

"Beckett." He turned his body towards her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't interpret my question as an insult or something, I just wanna know," he reassured her.

He paused for a moment.

"When was the last time you were in a relationship with a guy you really loved?"

She looked down at her lap. If she hadn't drunk that much alcohol, she would never answer that question.

But actually Castle had a point; she hadn't really loved the last two guys she was with…

"Euhm, it was with Will," she whispered.

"Sorensen?"

She nodded.

"Then why did you stay so long with Demming and Josh," he asked her

"I didn't," she whispered. "Not with Demming though. I ended it just before you went to the Hamptons."

"Kate, why did you do that," he asked her softly with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I wanted to join you to the Hamptons but then…" she began.

"Oh, Kate, I'm so sorry… Then I left off with Gina," he whispered.

She nodded quietly and stared again at her lap.

She kept staring at it for a moment.

"Next question," she suddenly spoke up.

"Lanie, do you still love Espo?" she asked boldly.

It was mostly the alcohol that was speaking, but she also couldn't stand the fact that Lanie and Espo were obviously still in love with each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. So why wouldn't she help them a bit.

Lanie stared at her with an open mouth.

"Tell me I heard it wrong," she hissed.

"Uhuh," Beckett shook her head.

Lanie sighed.

Esposito was watching her with eyes that were filled with hope.

She looked down at her lap for a moment.

"Yes…" she whispered while she was fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Did I hear that right? Was that a yes?" Castle smirked.

"Okay, it was a yes."

She now looked in Esposito's eyes.

"I mean it Javi, I still love you," she said softly. "I understand if you don't love me back, I didn't exactly treat you right…"

"Shhh chicka…" He gently putted a finger on Lanies lips to make her stop talking.

"Of course I still love you Lanie, I haven't stopped loving you," he spoke softly.

They kept glaring in each other's eyes and suddenly they were drawn together, as by magic.

Their lips met an instant later in a sweet kiss.

"Uhum uhum," Beckett cleared her throat. "We're still here you lovebirds," she giggled.

They instantly separated, each with a blush on their face.

Lanie looked at her phone.

"Oh, it is already that late, I should go home. But... It's dangerous for a woman to be that late out on the streets of NYC just by herself... Javi, care to bring me home?" she spoke quickly.

Esposito quickly rose up from the booth.

"Wait, I just have to tell Castle one more thing," Lanie said.

She walked over to Castle and whispered her instructions in his ear.

"That should do it," she told him firmly.

She walked back to Esposito and tugged his hand.

"See you guys in a few days," he said with a grin on his face.

They quickly left the bar.

"Soooo, now it's only you and me," Castle smirked. "Do you mind playing another game? I'm getting a bit tired of this one."

"Sure, why not," she replied.

"It's called 'dare or dare'," he said with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Wait a minute… Isn't the actual game called truth or dare?" she replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Euhm, yes, but I changed the rules a bit."

Actually, Lanie changed the rules. She suggested playing it when she whispered something in his ear.

"Com'on, Beckett, you aren't afraid of a little action, are you," he smirked?

"Fine, let's do this," she replied with a sigh.

"Okay, finish your drink and then we will start the game," he grinned.

She took her glass and drank the rest of the vodka-orange in one big gulp.

She started feeling more light in the head than before.

"_Whoa, how come I feel so drunk, this is regular fruit juice, isn't it?" _she thought. "_In this state, n__ow that Espo and Lanie are gone and we will play a new game, I feel there will happen something between Castle and me."_

She turned her face and glanced at her partner.

She suddenly didn't mind if there was going to happen something between Castle and her. She had the feeling that he felt the same way about her. At least he had told that he hadn't been with a woman for a long time and that he wanted a serious relationship. That said enough.

She rose up from her thoughts into the real world.

"Okay, you go first," she smirked.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I think the next chapter will become M-rated (but I'm not entirely sure about it.) If you have suggestions or remarks, please review.:)**


	5. It's Getting Hot in Here

_**Authors note: A huge thank you to everyone who follows/likes this story or posted a review! I didn't expect to see so many mails in my mailbox.:)This is a long chapter. That's because I wanted to have the M-ish things in it. I think this chapter is not that M, but I changed the rating to be sure. It's the first time I write M-ish stuff, so be gentle when you review.:p I hope you like it!:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… _

_It appeared that Lanie and Espo had sex on the work floor, and more than once. Lanie admitted that she had been walked in by her parents once when she was doing some kinky stuff with a former boyfriend. She decided that Beckett still wasn't drunk enough, so she bought her vodka-orange, pretending it was fruit juice._

_Castle admitted that he would rather like a serious relationship at the moment and that he hadn't had a one-night stand in quite a while. Lanie admitted that she would consider getting back together with an ex-boyfriend, but not just with anyone._

_Castle asked Beckett when the last time was that she really loved a boyfriend. Beckett admitted that it was Will and that she and Demming actually hadn't been together so long because she wanted to join Castle to the Hamptons (which never happened because you all know he ran off with Gina). _

_Beckett asked Lanie if she still loved Esposito. They both admitted they were still in love with each other and they shared a brief kiss which Beckett interrupted. Lanie decided to go home, with Esposito bringing her home. Before she left she whispered her instructions into Castle's ear. Now that Esposito and Lanie were gone doing I-don't-wanna-know-what, Castle decided (actually it was Lanie's plan) to play the game 'dare or dare' and Beckett agreed after hesitating for a brief moment. She gulped the rest of her drink down (the fruit juice aka vodka-orange) and they started the game…_

* * *

"Okay Beckett, dare or dare," he smirked.

"Hmmmm, that's a tough one… I think I will go for dare," she replied with a grin.

Castle could suppress a chuckle.

"First dare… I dare you to put an ice cube in your panties until it melts," he told her, a smirk tugging his lips.

"You serious?" she asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you liked doing tricks with ice cubes," he retorted with a mischievous smile.

"Just shut up and get that ice cube Castle," she replied with an eye roll.

He rose up quickly from the booth and went getting some ice cubes at the bar. When he returned, he put the glass with the ice cubes on the table and slipped into the booth.

Beckett took an ice cube from the glass, put her hand below the table to put it in her panties and threw Castle a seductive look.

"Aw, it's really cold," she squeaked.

"_Just what I needed, it's getting hot in here" _she thought with a grin plastered on her face.

"Okay fine Beckett, next time I will get you something hot to put in your panties," he chuckled.

"Next time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ow, I think it's molten entirely!" she giggled.

Castle bit his lip. He found the thought that an ice cube was melting slowly in Beckett's panties entirely hot.

He scraped his throat.

"It's your turn Beckett," he said with a slightly unstable voice.

"Let's see…"

"I dare you to make a moan like you are having sex," she smirked.

"I don't know if it's gonna be entirely the same, but I will try. If you wanna know exactly how it sounds, well then you will have to …"

"Just get on with it Castle," she giggled.

He took a gasp of air and then let escape a primal groan from his mouth.

"_Oh, god, that sounded so…"_ she thought. She took a large sip of her cold drink to cool off.

"Uhm, my turn," he said shyly.

"Now that we're talking about noises in the bedroom," he said more confident.

"Say something in your bedroom voice Beckett, talk dirty to me," he smirked.

"Uh, okay," she chuckled.

"Ricky, you've been a bad bad boy… Let me spank you…" she said seductively.

Castle bit his knuckles.

"Oh my god, that was so hot!" he whispered.

She bit her lip.

"I know what my next dare will be, but first it's your turn," he stammered.

"Kiss me on the cheek and tell me I'm sexy," she giggled.

"Your wish is my command detective, and I don't even have to lie," he smirked.

He shoved closer to Beckett and put a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Then he whispered sexily: "You're so sexy Kate," in her ear.

Her cheek burned where his lips had been only seconds ago. She felt a little bit flushed after his kiss. She could see that she wasn't the only one who liked it; Castle just sat there and had a silly grin plastered on his face.

After a few seconds he regained himself and told her his next dare.

"I dare you to… spank me, just like you told me when you talked in your bedroom voice to me," he smirked.

"Okay, Castle, I'm happy to spank you. Just get your ass over here," she giggled.

He almost jumped out of the booth and went to stand right before her.

"Bend over a bit please," she smirked.

"Isn't that usually your job," he grinned.

"Shut up Castle. Be a good boy, otherwise I won't spank you," she chuckled.

He quickly turned around and bent over a bit.

Beckett slapped him hard on the ass. A hard sound escaped when her hand made contact with his jeans.

"Aww," Castle hissed. "That wasn't exactly gentle but it was so freakin' hot!" he exclaimed.

"I suggest we should move this game to my office. I guess not all the people here want to see you spank me," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet those people won't want to see you get all flustered," she smirked. "Let's go Castle."

He rose up from the booth, grabbed their drinks, walked towards his office and descended the stairs.

Beckett followed him quickly and pulled the door closed behind her.

Castle put down their drinks, sat down on the couch and patted at the spot beside him.

Beckett just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What? It's more comfortable than those wooden chairs." He pointed at the chairs that stood a little bit further near the table.

Beckett sighed and then sat down beside Castle with two feet between them.

Castle definitely liked drunken Beckett. She was more open, really cute and gave in more quickly to things.

"Okay, my turn," she said cheerfully.

Beckett looked up and saw a teddy bear sitting on one of the cupboards. She got an idea.

"Kiss that teddy bear," she pointed at it, "like you would kiss… Well, like you would kiss a woman," she smirked.

He got up from the couch and quickly grabbed the teddy bear.

He sat back down with the teddy bear in his hands and sighed.

"Okay, here we go."

He cupped the teddy bear's head and pressed his lips softly on the animal's lips. He tenderly kissed the bear and then slowly removed his lips.

"And then I usually deepen the kiss but I'm not gonna show that with a teddy bear," he smirked.

Beckett just sat there, watching him, her mouth slightly opened. It was a funny sight, seeing Castle kissing a teddy bear, but she still found it slightly arousing. She never imagened him kissing so tenderly.

She quickly closed her mouth and replied: "It's your turn."

"Okay, this one is going to be fun, Beckett, I dare you to dance on the table," he grinned.

"Uh, okay, but I'm first gonna take off my heels," she replied.

She took them off and headed towards the table.

She still felt a bit wobbly on her legs, so it took a moment to get on the chair and then get on the table.

"Be careful Beckett, I see that you're a bit unsteady on your legs," he laughed.

"No, I'm not," she replied quickly.

But she knew she was, and it was the fault of alcohol.

"Okay Castle, what dance should I do," she asked him with a grin.

"Just surprise me," he smirked.

She started to dance seductively. She swayed her hips teasingly and moved her hands to lift her hair. She then slowly moved them down, framing her body and then slowly descended till her knees almost touched the table. She slowly rose, a sexy smirk was constantly plastered on her face.

Castle couldn't help but stare at her, he was practically drooling.

"Just close your mouth Castle, you're catching flies," she giggled.

She stopped dancing, slid off the table, returned to the couch and put her shoes back on.

She put on an innocent face and said: "Now, where were me. It's my turn…"

"Remove an item of your clothing," she said with a devilish smirk.

He threw back a smirk at her and started opening the buttons of his shirt tantalizing slow.

She couldn't remove her eyes off his fingers that were fiddling with the buttons.

When he had unbuttoned all the buttons, he slowly took off the shirt, his eyes never leaving Beckett.

She gasped for air when she saw his chest. She'd never expected to see that many taut muscles underneath his dress shirt.

"You like what you see Beckett?" he asked her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Um, next dare Castle," she said quickly. She couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. She became more flushed; Castle's broad chest clearly didn't leave her unaffected.

"Place a hickey somewhere at my body," he replied with a seductive grin on his face.

"Um, okay then," she sighed, faking annoyance.

She pretended to not like the foresight of putting a hickey on him, but she actually found it pretty salacious.

She shoved closer to him and put her lips on his neck. She started to kiss it tenderly. Then she gently nibbled and sucked at his pulse point.

A soft moan escaped Castle's lips.

She sucked a harder and then removed her lips from his neck.

"Jeez, Beckett, that was so hot!" he exclaimed while he gently touched the place where her lips were only seconds ago.

"I will soooo show this to the boys," he smirked.

"I will just deny it Castle, they will never believe you," she giggled.

"Crap, you're right," he sighed.

"Your turn!"

"Um, let see… Take a photo of your ass and email it to me," she grinned.

"What? No way Beckett, I will just show the picture to you on my phone, there's no way I'll give you a chance to blackmail me later," he told her stubbornly.

"Fine… Just go take that photo," she said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

He went up the stairs and quickly went to the toilet. He had to snap a few pictures before he had the right angle.

"_I actually have a nice ass,_" he thought when he saw the picture.

He returned to his office to Beckett who was impatiently tapping her feet on the floor.

"Ah, finally, I thought you ran off," she smirked.

Castle chuckled. "No, I wouldn't dare."

"Com'on Castle, show it," she said impatiently.

He slowly held his phone in front of Beckett.

"Not bad, not bad," she told him, pretending to be unimpressed.

"What? But I'm ruggedly handsome, and so is my ass," he pouted.

"Okay Caste, I admit it, you have a nice ass," she smiled. "But if you tell anyone I just said that, I'm gonna have to shoot you."

A grin appeared on his face.

"It's my turn… You have to take off your bra in the ladies room and then walk around bra-less for the rest of the evening," he grinned mischievously.

She slowly got up and walked up the stairs, she swayed her hips a little more than she usually would do.

When she returned, she put her folded bra in her bag and sat down.

Castle couldn't help himself and stared at her.

"Castle, quit the staring!" she demanded.

"Um, okay detective, but you should know that I'm a healthy guy, and when you walk in here without a bra, I can't help but stare," he remarked with a grin.

"Just keep your eyes up Castle," she replied.

"Now, where were we… I dare you to… suck on my toes," she told him while she threw him a playful glare.

She lay one leg on his knees.

"Com'on Castle, remove my boot and my sock first," she chuckled.

Castle clearly hadn't expected her to do that, but he quickly regained himself and started slowly pulling off her boot and sock.

He lifted her leg a bit and bent over. He put his mouth over her big toe and started sucking very gentle. When he was finished, he started with the next toe.

"It tickles," Beckett giggled.

"Here you go Beckett," Castle grinned.

"You liked it?"

"My feet are ticklish, but I did like it," she answered him.

"You can do it more often," she smirked.

A boyish smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, the next dare. I dare you to… lick my ear," he grinned.

"No problem Castle, I'm an expert in devouring ears," she smirked.

She moved seductively towards him and started nibbling at his ear.

"Oh god," Castle whispered.

Beckett now sucked at his earlobe and finished it with a slow lick.

"That was so….,"

"Writer boy got out of words," Beckett smirked.

"Next one, I dare you to put some of your drink in my belly button and lick it up," she said with a devilish grin on her face.

He stood up and went to fetch his drink.

"I'm just gonna lie down on the couch so the drink stays at my belly button," she giggled while she lay herself down.

She tugged up her shirt a bit and Castle poured a little bit of his tequila in her belly button.

"Ow, it's cold," she giggled.

"Yeah, but not for long," he smirked and he moved down his head towards her stomach.

He licked gently around her belly button, barely touching her skin.

"_This is so erotic,_" she thought. The reaction of her body didn't take long; her nipples were clearly visible through her shirt.

He sucked and nibbled at the skin around her belly button and licked the fluid out of her belly button with one firm sweep of his tongue.

A soft moan escaped Beckett's mouth.

Castle rose up. Beckett followed his example and tugged her shirt down.

"I would ask if you liked it but I could clearly hear and I can clearly see that you liked it," he said teasingly while he glanced at her nipples.

"Eyes up Castle," she giggled. "It's your turn."

"Eat food off a body part of your choice," he told her.

Beckett stood up. "Lie down on your back on the couch," she ordered him.

He quickly did what she told him to do.

She took her glass in her hand en took the slice of lemon that was in it. She put the glass back down and laid the slice of lemon on one of Castle's nipples.

She sat down on her knees beside the couch and licked teasingly around the lemon. Then she slowly pulled the lemon off Castle's nipple with her mouth, while she 'accidently' brushed his nipple. His nipples immediately stiffened.

She took the lemon out of her mouth and let it slip back into her glass.

"Guess I'm not the only one who likes it," she smirked.

"Is it me or is it becoming hot in here," he chuckled.

"I don't know Castle, and you're already shirtless," she smirked.

"But maybe my next dare could help you with your being-hot… I dare you to… go commando," she said seductively.

"Uh, okay, I will go to the bathroom," he stuttered and quickly left the office.

"_Oh god, I don't think I can control what's gonna come next," _she thought. _"I'm so turned on right now, I even think I wouldn't mind if things get out of control. Hmmm, that broad chest with those taut muscles…"_

She quickly rose up from her thoughts when Castle arrived and sat down on the couch. She took a big sip of her drink to cool off.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance," he grinned.

"Okay Castle, just sit and relax," she smirked.

"_Wow, I didn't think that she would do it," _he thought.

"_I'm actually about to give Castle a lap dance and I don't mind doing it, I even like doing it, who would've thought that, Kate Beckett, the harsh detective, is giving writer-boy a lap dance," _she thought by herself. A sexy grin appeared on her face.

She rose up from the couch and stood in front of him. She turned around and slowly started moving her ass up and down towards him in one smooth move.

"_God, I never thought I would see her sexy ass from that close," _he thought while smirking. _"Kate Beckett, you are full of surprises."_

She now got closer and closer towards his lap till she almost touched his groin.

Castle's body reacted immediately; his pants got a little too tight.

"_I'm lucky that I chose a button-down pants to wear today, otherwise going commando would be pretty painful at this moment," _he thought.

Suddenly she stopped moving and turned around. She walked closer to him and then placed her knees on both sides of his thighs. She hovered above him and started moving her body sensually towards his chest.

Castle's pants now even got tighter.

She put her hands behind his neck and fumbled with the hairs on the underside of his neck, while she still moved her body. She watched him attentively and licked her lips.

He put his hands on her hips and led her movements.

She suddenly stopped the lap dance and moved her face very close to his face.

"Kiss me Castle," she whispered.

He moved his face even closer till their lips brushed. He hesitated a second and then eagerly attacked her lips. Their kiss was full of passion.

She nibbled at his lower lip and then soothed it with her tongue, begging for entrance.

He opened his mouth immediately and their kiss deepened. Their tongues where caught in a passionate duel for dominance.

A moan escaped Beckett's lips.

Castle took it as a sign and he moved his hands to her ass, gently squeezing her cheeks.

Their kiss ended and they both gasped for air.

"That was amazing."

"I know", she giggled.

He moved his mouth to her neck and started nibbling and sucking at it, his teeth, tongue and lips doing their work.

"God Castle, that feels so good," she moaned, her eyes dark with lust.

He got to her pulse point and sucked a little harder.

"Now we're even," he grinned. "That's gonna leave a nice mark detective."

"Just shut up and continue Castle," she smirked.

He continued his trail of kisses on her neck and moved his hands slowly underneath her shirt.

He caressed her stomach and moved his hand upwards till he skimmed the underside of her breasts.

She moved her hands till they were tangled in his hair.

He moved his hand a bit higher till he cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently.

She felt her nipples get tight. She threw her head backwards and moaned.

He kissed her again, but this time his kiss was more demanding.

He caressed her left nipple and then pinched it. He gave the right one the same treatment.

She bucked her hips into his. "God Castle, you're so good at this," she groaned.

"Well detective, if I didn't knew better I would think that you are slightly aroused," he smirked.

She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively: "You have no idea… Slightly is a huge understatement."

"I don't think I believe you Kate, prove it," he smirked.

She grabbed his hand and led it down into her panties.

"God, you're so wet Kate," he groaned.

"Now, touch me Castle," she moaned.

He moved his fingers into her slickness and started swirling them around her clit.

"Yessss Castle," she panted, biting her lower lip.

He opened her zipper with his other hand. He could now see the red lace panties that peeked out.

He gently pressed two fingers inside and brushed her clit with his thumb.

She bucked into his hand.

He pushed a third finger inside and curled them. He continued flicking her clit with his thumb.

"I'm so close," she moaned.

"Just let go Kate," he whispered in her ear.

He gave the swollen nub one last firm flick.

Her whole body shuttered and her walls started to clench around his fingers.

Her fingernails scratched against his scalp, her teeth buried in his shoulder.

She shattered under his touch, her muscles spasming.

He could hear her ragged breathing.

"Yessss," she hissed.

He stopped moving his fingers inside her when she didn't quiver anymore.

He removed his fingers and brought them to her mouth. She sucked on them and tasted her own arousal.

When she released his fingers from her mouth she panted: "Rick, that was so…"

She waited a few moments to regain her breath.

"I should return the favor," she giggled while she moved her hand to his groin.

"If you do that, I don't think I could stop myself from fucking you senseless," he groaned.

"And I don't want our first time to be when you're drunk. We really need to talk first Kate," he said softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" she whispered and she removed her hand from the front of his pants.

"I really should go home," she told him.

"Oh no, you're way too drunk for that Kate," he stated. "Just lie down on the couch and when you wake up, I'll be here to talk."

"Okay…"

She lay down on the couch and started to doze off immediately.

Castle slowly got up and took a blanket out of a closet.

When he returned, he saw that Beckett already was asleep. He removed his shoes and slowly settled himself behind her.

He snuggled under the blanket and tucked Beckett in. Then he put his arms around her waist and snuggled into her backside.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered: "Until tomorrow mi 'lady…"

* * *

"**Sooo… You liked it?" – "Yes!" – "Even the part where I…" – "Especially that part…" Haha, now seriously, tell me what you think about this chapter people.:)**


	6. The Talk

_**Authors note: Some of the reviewers told me that there were some grammatical mistakes in my previous chapter… I think I've corrected them all. If you see any in this chapter, don't hesitate to correct me (English is not my native language **__**). I want to thank all the people who liked/followed my story and all the reviewers, you're awesome!:D And now… Enjoy this chapter!:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… _

_Castle and Beckett started to play 'dare or dare'._

_Beckett let an ice cube melt in her panties, talked dirty to Castle and spanked him. Castle made a noise like he was having sex, he kissed Beckett's cheek and told her she's sexy._

_They moved the game to Castle's office. They sat on his couch and Castle kissed a teddy bear. Beckett danced on the table and placed a hickey on his neck. Castle took off his shirt and took a photo of his ass to show it to Beckett._

_They both became more flushed and the dares continued. Beckett continued the night bra-less and Castle couldn't help but stare. Castle sucked on Beckett's toes and licked some of his drink out of Beckett's belly button. Beckett sucked at Castle's earlobe and she ate a lemon off his nipple. She asked Castle to go commando and he asked her to give him a lap dance._

_She gave him the lap dance and she asked him to kiss her. Then things got out of hand..._

_Beckett wanted to return the favor, but Castle convinced Beckett that they should talk first, but not today. Castle suggested she could sleep on the couch. He went to fetch a blanket and when he returned, Beckett already was asleep. He settled himself behind her and tucked her in. Before he fell asleep, he pressed a good night kiss to her forehead._

* * *

Beckett began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, a little disoriented where she was. She had no headache, she rarely had a headache when she'd too much to drink, lucky her. After a few seconds she remembered; she was in The Old Haunt in Castle's office. Speaking of the man, he was peacefully sleeping with an arm still snaked around her waist.

She slowly rose up and watched him. He actually was kinda cute when he was sleeping. She now understood a little better why he liked to stare at her.

But wait… She was in Castle's arms… What happened last night? She checked under the blanket.

"_I'm not naked," _she thought. "_But, my bra is missing, how did that happen," _she frowned.

"_Wait a minute… We started playing a game last night…"_

"_Yes, it was Lanie's idea…"_

"_Wait… Why isn't Lanie here? And Espo, Ryan and Jenny? Oh, yes, Ryan and Jenny left early…"_

"_And Esposito and Lanie… They got back together!" _

A smile appeared on her face.

"_But they left in a hurry, what happened next?"_

She thought for a few seconds.

"_Yes, I know it! Castle and I played 'dare or dare'. It wouldn't surprise me if it was Lanie's idea to play that," _she smirked.

"_The ice cube… Castle's sex moan… My bedroom voice… The kiss on the cheek… The spanking.. The teddy bear.. The sexy dance on the table.. Castle shirtless.. The hickey. The picture of Castle's ass. Taking off my bra. Sucking my toes. Sucking his ear. His drink in my belly button! The lemon! Castle going commando! The lapdance!"_

The memories suddenly all came back.

"_And then the kiss… and after that…" _a small moan escaped her lips.

She would never have done these things if she was sober, well not that easily.

Yeah, when she was drunk, she changed into sexy Beckett, the tigress, she just couldn't help it.

She didn't regret those things she did though. But she still had to blush when she thought of it.

It was actually about time that she and Castle got together. She only hoped that he wouldn't regret it, because he obviously also had a little bit too much to drink last night.

But she doubted it. She remembered some things he admitted; like he wanted a serious relationship and that he hadn't had a one-nightstand in a long time. And then that honest look in his eyes…

No she couldn't believe that he would regret it, would he?

She also found it quite odd that she didn't feel the urge to run away.

That was because the last bits of her walls had come down that night; she was ready to face the fact that she really really liked Castle, she was done denying it.

But she probably should face the man himself first and have a serious talk.

It wouldn't take that long before it would happen, as he began to stir.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Kate… I thought you would be gone by now," he whispered.

"Do you… do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes," she blushed. "Do you?" she retorted.

A smug smile appeared on his lips.

"You obviously do," she smiled a little embarrassed.

"Sooo, what's gonna happen now?" he asked her. "Pretend it never happened?" he said sadly.

"Um, do you want to pretend it never happened?" she replied with a scared look.

"No, definitely not," he stated.

"Do you?"

She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Nope, I'm tired of running," she answered with a big smile on her face. "But I probably wouldn't have gone that far, if you know what I mean, without the alcohol," she said more serious.

"But we really have to talk; I need to tell you something." Her expression changed into sad.

"When I was shot…" she took a deep breath.

"I… I remember…"

She paused for a moment and looked at her lap.

"I remember what you said…"

She expected him to be angry but he just sat there.

She looked him in the eyes and said: "Say something to me, Rick."

"Actually, I already suspected it, so it isn't really a surprise," he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you remembered?" he said softly, while looking in her eyes.

She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I… I just wasn't ready back then, I wasn't ready to hear you say it…" she whispered shyly.

"And… are you ready now? Because if you aren't, you should say it to me straight away and stop torturing me," he said with a little bit anger in his voice. "You knew it all those months, and you didn't tell me."

She looked at her lap.

"I know Rick, and I'm ready now," she stated.

"You sure?" he asked with a cold tone in his voice. "Because the last time we did something like this, remember our heated conversation on the phone, you acted like nothing happened."

"Yes I am. I'm sure. Yesterday the last part of my walls crumbled," she now looked up in his eyes.

"Rick… I…" she took a deep breath.

"I love you…"

His expression changed immediately. A warm smile tugged his lips. All his objections vanished when he heard her say those three words.

"Kate…" he stammered. "I don't know what to say so I will say it again… I love you too…"

She shifted closer to him and brought her face close to his.

"Always," she whispered.

He could feel her hot breath on his lips.

Their lips gently touched. They kissed each other tenderly.

His hand caressed her hair.

Before their kiss could deepen, they both slowly pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

It was a magical moment.

Castle finally broke the spell.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"I guess so," she replied. "But I'm a little stiff from sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, me too…"

"Okay, here's what I suggest…We go back to my place and I will make you some breakfast and then we can watch a movie or something," he told her.

"Hmmm, I don't know Castle… Which kind of breakfast is it that we're talking about?" she teased him.

"Um, pancakes?"

"Will there be chocolate sauce?" she smirked.

"Whatever you want darling," he teased back.

"Darling?" she replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Um, okay, honey? Sweetheart? Sugar?"

"Just shut up Castle," she glared playfully.

"Com'on Kate, let's take a cab so I can make you breakfast," he beamed.

"I would like that, Rick," she smiled coyly.

He really liked her calling him by his first name. It was something that rarely happened. It just showed him that she was taking this serious.

They took a cab and were silent the whole ride, they were holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. A blissful smile was plastered on their faces.

After a silent elevator ride, they finally arrived at Castle's loft. It was quiet because Martha and Alexis had left for a few days to the Hamptons.

Beckett sat down at the kitchen table and Castle started gathering the ingredients to make pancakes.

"You sure you don't want any help?"

"No, it's okay Beckett, I just want to make my lady a nice breakfast," he smiled at her.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of 'my lady'. It sounds better than darling, honey, sugar or whatever you were calling me back in your office," she chuckled.

She paused a moment.

"But, can you please not call me any of that in public yet?" she asked seriously.

"I'm not ready to share this with the world yet," she softly said.

Castle put the pancake mix that he held on the counter, and stepped towards her.

"Hey, I won't do that if you're not ready…"

He now stood behind her chair and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I have the same feeling, I want to keep it to ourselves a bit," he whispered in her ear.

A smile appeared on her face.

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

Suddenly Beckett's stomach rumbled.

"Seems like somebody is hungry," he chuckled.

"My stomach seems to think so," she smirked. "Go on, make your world famous pancakes."

He moved towards the kitchen again. Beckett couldn't help herself and gave his ass a quick slap.

A smug smile appeared on Castle's face.

"You just can't resist my ruggedly handsome body, Beckett, admit it," he smirked.

"Oh yes Castle, you're sooooo irresistible," she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Back in the kitchen, he put the ingredients in a bowl and started stirring with a smile on his face.

Beckett followed his movements closely with her eyes.

"Nobody ever told you that staring is creepy?" he smirked.

"You do it the whole time Castle," she replied. "And besides, you're the only one I can stare at. You do it in a room full of other detectives."

"Good point detective," he grinned.

She kept observing him as he put some of the batter in a pan. He baked one side of the pancake and then flipped it by throwing it in the air. The pancake landed smoothly back in the pan.

"I'm impressed, you really are good at this. Let's hope it also tastes good," she smirked.

He continued baking pancakes and when he was ready, he put the pancakes on a plate on the table together with the chocolate sauce.

Then he sat down in front of Beckett.

"Com'on, taste one," he encouraged her.

She took a pancake and put it on her plate.

She took the bottle of chocolate sauce and squeezed a large amount of it on her pancake.

Castle just observed her with a grin on his face. She was just doing something ordinary, but he still found her adorable.

The way her brow furrowed when she squeezed the bottle, the way she folded her pancake… He just wanted to hug her tightly. He was so happy that the woman who sat in front of him finally was his.

She took a bite of her pancake.

She closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips.

"Mmmm, Rick, this is so good!" she purred.

"The pancake or the chocolate sauce?"

"Hmmm, the pancake, although I do like chocolate sauce… A lot," she said seductively.

He stopped grinning and his mouth fell open.

"Well well, you're out of words again? You're so easy Castle," she smirked.

They finished eating the pancakes in a comfortable silence.

Castle collected their plates and put them in the sink.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked her.

"Sure Castle, why not."

They both went to the couch and sat down with a few inches between them.

"Which movie do you want to see?" he asked. And he began naming all the movies he had.

"Just choose one Castle, it doesn't matter to me."

He chose a sappy romantic movie and started the film.

He scooted closer to her, put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

After twenty minutes, she felt that she began to doze off.

Of course Castle, who was watching her more than the movie, saw it.

He placed one of the pillows on his lap and patted on the pillow.

She silently placed her head on the pillow and put her legs on the couch.

He caressed her hair tenderly and curled some strands of her brown hair around his fingers.

A dozy smile appeared on her face. One thought appeared in her mind: "_I could just lie here forever like this…"_

* * *

**I hope you liked the fluff.:p I'm thinking about one more chapter, maybe two chapters… And there's a slight chance, if I want to do something crazy, that there will be more than two chapters after this one.:p **

**I don't know when I will be able to upload a next chapter because I have to work a lot this week…**

**Let me know if you liked the chapter!:)**


	7. Romantic Movie Night

_**Authors note: I'm sorry guys it took me so long to update! I had to work a lot this week and I also won a meet & greet with Imagine Dragons, awesome huh! It was amazing! But now back to the chapter… I have decided that I will write a chapter that deals with the guys and Lanie at work. It isn't this chapter yet, I think that it will be the next chapter or the one after that one. I hope you'll like this chapter!:D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… _

_Beckett and Castle woke up and had a talk. She could convince Castle that she didn't regret what happened and that she wanted to be in a relationship with him. By the end of the conversation they said 'I love you' to each other. Castle suggested that they went to his apartment and so they did._

_He made Beckett pancakes and they decided to keep their relationship a secret for now because they wanted to keep it a bit longer to themselves._

_They ate the pancakes (with chocolate sauce) and they watched a movie. Beckett started dozing off and she put her head on Castle's lap. _

_She fell asleep with one thought on her mind: _"_I could just lie here forever like that…"_

* * *

She stirred. She felt a cushion under her head, but she couldn't place what was beneath it. She softly touched it and she felt something warm, something muscular.

"_Castle!"_ she thought, "_I'm at the loft."_

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head upwards.

She giggled when she saw Castle: he was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. He was drooling a little bit and a soft snoring sound escaped his mouth.

It was funny sight but at the same time he was so adorable. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and quickly snapped a picture.

She slowly sat upright beside him, her gaze never left him.

She brought her hand to his face and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

She couldn't believe how much her feelings had grown for him over the years. In the beginning she just found him an annoying, cocky playboy who just wouldn't stop following her. Look how things had changed; she now couldn't imagine a life without him.

Her stomach rumbled again.

"_Again?" _she thought, "_What time is it?"_

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 5 pm, they had slept the whole afternoon.

She decided it was time to eat something; they hadn't eaten a thing since this morning.

"_It is time to wake sleeping beauty",_ she thought with a grin.

She placed some butterfly kisses on his skin. She started with his cheek and then slowly descended towards his neck till the hem of his collar.

He stirred a little bit, but still didn't wake up. She now attacked his face with tender kisses but he didn't even flinch.

It was time to take it a little further. She slowly kissed his lips and gently nibbled his lower lip. Then she slipped her tongue into his mouth and massaged his tongue with hers.

Suddenly he opened his eyes. "Mmfhmf," he mumbled.

A smile crept on his face when he saw what Beckett was doing to him. An instant later his tongue eagerly started moving.

A few seconds later their mouths had separated and they were both panting heavily.

"Wow, that was…" Castle whispered between breaths, "Best way to wake up ever!"

A smug smile was tugging Beckett's lips.

"Yeah, I was just hungry and I decided to wake you up," she grinned.

"I could feel that you are hungry, you almost ate me," he smirked.

"Castle," she exclaimed while swatting his chest, "That's not what I meant."

Castle glared playfully at her.

"How late is it actually?"

"Um, it's 5 pm…" she replied.

"Wow, it's indeed a long time ago we ate something for the last time. Let's order in," he suggested.

Beckett wanted to eat pizza so Castle called a place that delivered pizzas.

They decided to just lie down on the couch and wait till their pizza arrived. Castle lay down and Beckett sat between his legs, her head rested on his chest.

He slowly stroked her brown curly hear.

"We should have done this way early," he said softly.

"Yes, you're right. I have waited too long to admit my feelings for you," she replied softly.

"Let's not think about that, I'm just glad you did it and that we're finally together."

"Yeah, me too," she replied with a smile.

They lay on the couch, silently enjoying each other's company.

Fifteen minutes later their pizzas arrived. Castle stood up to open the door and paid for their pizzas.

"I have an idea," Beckett said with twinkles in her eyes. "Why don't we make it a little more romantic, since this is our first diner as a couple."

"Yeah, good idea, I will light up the fireplace," he replied happily. He walked towards the fireplace. He pushed a few buttons and flames appeared.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Um, it's a fireplace on gas," he smirked.

"We have the fire, now we also need some wine," she beamed.

"Good idea detective, pick a bottle of wine and I will get some blankets."

Beckett moved to his kitchen and picked at random a bottle of red wine. She fetched two glasses and poured some of the wine in the glasses.

She sauntered towards the couch and put the two glasses on the coffee table. She sat on the couch and waited till Castle returned.

He descended the stairs with a few blankets. Those were probably the most fluffy blankets she had ever seen in her life.

"I don't have a sheep's pelt, so I fetched these blankets."

"Oh, so you want us to cuddle on a blanket in front of the fireplace, very sappy Rick,' she smirked. "Com'on, let's do this!"

They spread the blankets in front of the fireplace and put their pizzas and the glasses of wine in front of them.

"Voila, now we only have to choose a movie!" he said enthusiastically.

"Ow, I know a romantic movie, it's actually one of my favorite movies," she replied. "But you can only buy the movie on Itunes."

"No problem, I can connect my laptop with my flatscreen."

He grabbed his laptop and opened the Itunes store. Beckett typed in the name of the movie and she bought it. Then he opened the movie and paused it. He connected his laptop with his TV and placed it at the coffee table. He lied down on the blankets and patted the space beside him. Beckett quickly joined him. They both lay down on their stomach with the pizzas and the wine in front of them.

He reached his laptop that stood at the coffee table behind them and hit the play button.

The movie started and he saw that it was a black and white movie. The first moment he saw an airport, a few moments later a plane. Later on, the setting wasn't an airport anymore.

A beautiful woman was driven somewhere in a taxi. She looked a little bit sad, but she still was gorgeous. But of course not as gorgeous as the woman, his woman now, who was lying beside him.

They silently watched the movie and ate their pizza. They occasionally sipped their wine. Castle scooted often very not-subtle a little bit closer to Beckett. But she certainly didn't mind, she actually enjoyed it very much.

At a certain moment the woman in the movie accidently met a man she apparently knew from her past. They were dazzled from their encounter. Later in the movie they decided to meet again.

They met again in a restaurant and they talked a bit. Later on they went outside and talked a little bit more. They gazed into each other's eyes and then kissed passionately.

Castle scooted a little bit closer to Beckett and put his arm around her waist. He placed a gentle kiss at her hair.

The kiss in the movie was full of passion.

Castle started to stroke Beckett's hip tenderly.

She let out a little sigh out of contentment.

The actions in the film evolved and so did Castle's ministrations. He had his hand under her shirt and stroked her back lightly. Beckett arched a bit into his touch.

She nuzzled her head into the crook between his shoulder and his head. She placed her leg between his legs so their legs were tangled now.

The couple in the movie went on a road trip and they shared a few more kisses.

Castle now started stroking the start of her breast and she couldn't suppress the little moan that escaped her lips.

She turned her head towards his neck and trailed some light kisses on it. The kisses became more passionate as the light kisses changed into open-mouth kisses. She nibbled at his pulse point and now Castle was the one who moaned softly.

Beckett had seen the movie already numerous times, so she knew what was gonna happen next. She knew it would turn Castle into a puddle of mush.

The couple in the movie arrived in their hotel room, kissing very passionately. You could even see some tongue, something you don't see that often in a movie.

"Wow, that's so hot," he groaned.

Beckett stopped the attack on his neck for a few seconds. "What do you mean, the scene in the movie or what I'm doing to you?' she grinned against his neck.

"Both. Don't stop," he grunted.

He went further with his hand and now caressed the side of her breast.

The couple in the movie had moved their actions to the bed and soon they were both naked on the wooden floor. The actress moaned frequently and it reminded him a bit of Beckett, who moaned in a very similar way.

He wanted to touch her whole breast so he brought his hand little further downwards.

Beckett understood the hint and shifted her body a bit so he could cup her breast.

He tenderly cupped her breast and stroked her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Another moan escaped her mouth.

Before he could stop himself, he hovered above her, leaning on his arms. He put his mouth close to hers and she reached up to kiss him. The kiss started as a slow kiss, but soon it evolved into a very passionate kiss. She nibbled his under lip and pulled it between her teeth. The she soothed the place where she just had bitten him with her tongue.

She opened her mouth slightly and he immediately accepted her invitation as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Their wandering hands were just as passionate as their kiss.

Their tongues dueled minutes long for dominance.

They were so occupied kissing each other senseless that they didn't hear anything around them, not even Castle's cellphone that was buzzing eagerly.

Eventually he released her tongue and ended the kiss smoothly.

They both panted heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered. "I mean, we're only one day together as a couple…"

"Castle, we had almost four years of foreplay," she smirked.

"Of course I want to do this, more than anything," she said more serious. "You don't wanna…"

"Of course I want it! I've wanted this from the first moment I've met you. Back then I would've been just a one-nightstand, but now it's different, I'm in for the long haul Kate."

He glared into her eyes.

"I want you and only you," he whispered.

She slowly moved closer and kissed his soft lips tenderly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but he knew by that kiss that she felt the same thing.

They both rose up and she tugged his hand towards the bedroom, they didn't bother to pause the movie.

Castle's phone was still lying on the coffee table, but was long forgotten; they had other things to think about now…

The phone started buzzing again and Martha's photo appeared on the screen…

* * *

**Authors note: I think most of you (Stanatics) got the 'For Lovers Only' reference.:p I just couldn't help myself, I just love the movie!:D If you haven't seen it yet, I recommend it!:p I hope you liked the chapter!:) And people, just review (you would make me very happy)!:D**


	8. Shutting the Bedroom Door

_**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to write it. I had to work a lot and I have to hand in my bachelor paper next week... **__**This chapter is a smutty one, never wrote something as smutty before.:p I hope you like it...:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Have I Ever'… _

_Castle and Beckett had dozed off watching a movie. Beckett woke up first and decided to wake Castle up with kisses. They ordered in a pizza and they decided to make the evening a romantic movie night. Castle lighted up the fireplace and they lay down on a few blankets in front of it. Beckett chose to watch the movie 'For Lovers Only' because it was one of her favorite movies. _

_They ate their pizzas and drank their wine while watching the movie. The movie went on and things began to get a little heated in the movie, on so did things between Castle and Beckett._

_They made out and Beckett tugged his hand and led him to his bedroom. They were so occupied that they didn't notice that Martha had called a few times._

* * *

"_It's finally gonna happen," _Beckett thought, _"Making love with my one and done."_

Once they were in the bedroom they could hardly contain themselves. They had touched each other a lot while watching the movie and it had made them both already pretty flushed.

They kissed passionately; their tongues were dueling for dominance. Once the kiss ended, they both gasped for air. Castle realized that his bedroom door was still open. He gently pushed Beckett against the door to 'shut the bedroom door'.

His actions after that weren't so gentle anymore. He trailed heated kisses on her neck while nibbling and sucking on it.

A moan escaped her lips. He assumed by that moan that she definitely liked what he was doing and his mouth started descending lower. He started with her collar bone and descended till he hit the edge of her blouse.

He looked slowly up, seeking her permission. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted so she could grant him more access to her slender neck.

"Kate, look at me," he panted.

She immediately opened her eyes. Her usually hazel-coloured eyes were now black and filled with pure want. Yes, she wanted him – only him. That wasn't the only thing he saw in those beautiful eyes of her; he also saw love and adoration.

She understood that he was seeking her permission to go further. "Don't stop Castle, I love what you're doing to me," she whispered, her voice laced with lust.

He instantly placed his lips back on her neck.

She let out a sight, loving the feeling of his lips being close again.

He slowly popped open the first button of her blouse. Beckett groaned in anticipation. A few seconds later he popped the second button, the third followed and soon the blouse was hanging open.

He threw her a smug smile and his lips started descending. He nibbled slowly on her skin till he reached the swell of her left breast.

He gently cupped her breast while his tongue slipped into the cup of her bra. He teased her for a second by swirling his tongue around her nipple.

"Castle, stop teasing," she groaned.

"Oh, now it's Castle and not Rick," he grinned.

He lifted her breast out of the cup of her bra and slowly licked her now erected nipple. He sucked it gently and finished it by biting softly on the nub.

He moved his hand and his mouth to her right breast and gave it the same treatment as the left one.

"Oh god Rick," she purred. "Don't stop, it feels so good."

He reached behind her and flicked the clasp of her bra open. He slid the straps over her arms and tossed it aside.

He brought his mouth back to her lips and kissed her tenderly. The kiss heated up quickly and both of their hands roamed over each other's body freely.

"You are wearing too many clothes," she murmured between kisses.

Right after that she started unbuttoning his dress shirt. She fumbled with his buttons but was too eager and ripped it open.

"Wow, somebody's impatient," Castle chuckled.

She smiled against his lips. "I just want to see your ruggedly handsome body."

After saying that, she jumped up a bit and placed her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, fisting his hair. She was now pressed against the door and Castle, their bodies closer than ever.

She felt his hard member pressing just where she wanted him. When she felt it, she bucked her hips involuntary. Castle's hips responded as by instinct.

They broke off their kiss and she placed open-mouth kisses at his neck. She nibbled and sucked his pulse point until she was sure it was gonna leave a mark.

A groan escaped his mouth. Her mouth explored his neck further while her hands roamed over his toned chest.

She gently caressed his right nipple and then pinched it softly. She did the same thing with the right one.

He pulled her away from his bedroom door, walked her to the bed and placed her on it. She crawled seductively further till she almost reached the head board.

"You are so beautiful detective," he sighed while he studied her body. "But you're still wearing too much clothes."

He crawled towards her on his hands and his knees. He popped the button of her skinny jeans and peeled it slowly off her long legs. He tossed the pants aside, not bothering where it would land.

Kate Beckett lay almost naked - only dressed in her green silk panties finished with some lace - on his large bed.

"Now you are wearing too much clothes," she whispered, her voice laced with desire.

He quickly unbuttoned his own pants and threw it off.

"Much better," she whispered sexily.

He hovered over her and glanced into her eyes, those beautiful darkened eyes.

He lowered himself and placed his thigh between her legs. He could feel the heat of her core radiating through her panties onto his leg.

He slowly moved his leg and dove to her mouth to start a passionate kiss. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth and gently tugged it.

She groaned in response. He licked her lips, begging for entrance which she willingly gave him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and their kiss heated up. His tongue massaged hers and vice versa in a passionate struggle for dominance.

The movements of his thigh speeded up. She groaned with pleasure into his mouth. He hardened even more by hearing her groans.

He removed his thigh so their groins were pressed firmly together now. He placed his hands on her hips and she started bucking her hips into his.

He moved his hands and stroked the insides of her thighs. They moved upside till the edge of her panties, slowly peeled it off and tossed it away.

He moved away and she whimpered by the loss of the heat of his body. He placed her legs on his shoulders and started trailing gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs.

He reached her wet folds and parted them. He gave her wetness one firm sweep of his tongue. He teased her clit with his tongue and entered her with one finger.

She moaned. He took her clit in his mouth, sucking it gently but firmly. Another moan escaped her lips.

He moved the finger that was inside her. He bit down softly on her clit and added a second finger.

The flat of his tongue flickered her clit slowly at first but then the movements with his tongue sped up.

He moved his fingers against her wall, hitting her sweet spot. He continued moving his tongue and his fingers. Her inner muscles started to clench, the start of an orgasm rippled through her body.

"Rick, I can't hold it anymore," she groaned.

"Just let go Kate," he whispered against her folds.

He gave her clit one last firm flick with his tongue.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiiccckkkk!" she screamed out as her orgasm hit her in waves. Her wall clenched around his fingers. He slowed the movement of his fingers and let her ride out her orgasm.

He slowly removed his fingers while she regained her breath.

"Wow, that was amazing," she panted, a content smile tugging her lips.

"It was pretty amazing for me too; watching you, the strict detective, let go like that," he smirked.

She swatted his chest.

She moved her mouth near his ear. "And now Ricky, I want you inside me," she whispered seductively.

In one swift move she was straddling him.

"How did you…" he stammered.

"You have no idea," she purred sexily.

She cupped him through the silky fabric of his boxers and stroked his enlarged member with feather-light touches.

His hand reached his bedside table, opened the drawer and fetched a foil package out of it.

"Let me," she smirked while she gently took the condom out of his hands.

She tugged at the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down his legs. She quickly got rid of it.

She lowered her hands and started stroking him, applying more pressure than before.

A groan escaped his lips. "Kate, if you keep up like that I'm not gonna last long," he panted.

She ripped the package open with her teeth and rolled it over his throbbing member.

She lifted herself up and placed him near her entrance. She looked him in the eyes with a sexy smirk on her face and lowered herself on him. When he entered her they couldn't suppress a moan.

He filled her completely and her wall clung on tight. She waited a few seconds so she could grow accustomed to his size.

After a few seconds she started moving slowly, her hands placed firmly on his chest. She slowly rose up and sank down till he filled her completely.

"Oh my god Kate, you are so tight!" he groaned. His hips followed her movements.

She started moving a little bit faster. She threw her head in her neck and closed her eyes.

He trailed up his hands from her stomach till her chest, gently kneading her breasts.

Several moans escaped her lips while she was riding him.

He moved his hands to her hips and guided the pace. She bent forwards, pressing her breasts against his chest and kissed him passionately, she kept on moving her hips at the same pace.

High pitched noises escaped her lips.

She moved her upper body back upwards and placed her hands behind her, her upper body now bending over backwards. She arched her back as she lifted up her hips and sped up the pace. He let out a groan.

"Yessss Rick," she hissed, as he now hit her sweet spot. "I'm not gonna last long," she panted.

"Just let go Kate, me neither," he groaned.

The sound of his deep sexy voice sent her over the edge. Her walls clenched. The contraction of her walls sent him over the edge, emptying himself in the condom.

She screamed out his name.

She stopped moving as the last waves of her orgasm left her body.

She waited a few seconds to catch her breath.

"That was…" she panted, her chest moving quickly up and down.

"I know, breathtaking," he panted, his chest moving as quickly up and down as hers.

She slowly rose up and lay beside him.

"Gotta take care of," he stammered as he pulled off the condom, stood up and threw it in the trash bin in his bathroom.

He quickly strode back into his bedroom and found his girlfriend already snuggled under the blankets.

He lifted up the covers and lay beside her. She scooted closer and snuggled into his chest. He placed an arm around her and pulled her as close as possible.

"I would never have guessed you were a snuggler my detective," he grinned.

"I am not, only with you," she smiled.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Until tomorrow Kate, I love you."

She yawned. He heard her whisper: "Love you too." And then she sank into a deep and peaceful sleep, a content smile plastered on her face.

This was the moment he had dreamed about for a while now, just holding the beautiful detective in his arms while she dozed off. She chose him; he was the happiest man on earth for that.

And with that thought he soon followed her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

They slept very deeply through the night and early morning, as they didn't hear the two redheads entering the loft.

"I tell you Alexis, there's nothing wrong, the battery of his phone is probably empty or something, nothing to worry about!" Martha reassured her grandchild. "He couldn't possibly know that they were going to work on the electricity in the street this week so there isn't any electricity for a week, they just told us yesterday."

"I don't know, what if there really is something wrong," Alexis replied worriedly. "I need to see for myself that he's okay grams."

"Alright, kiddo, but you will see, he will be just fine," she sighed.

"Dad… Dad!" Alexis called.

He didn't answer.

Alexis walked towards the door of his bedroom, pulled the door knob down and pushed the door of his bedroom wide open.

Her mouth fell open at the sight.

"See, he's just fine, a little bit too fine if you ask me,' Martha grinned.

Her son lay soundly asleep in his bed with a certain detective sprawled all over him; both were completely naked. Their clothes were spread all over his bedroom floor…

* * *

**Oww, exciting, how will everybody react when they wake up...:p I hope you liked it! Let me know!:)**


End file.
